L x Matsuda Drabbles
by 4ng3legg
Summary: A series of drabbles concerning a relationship between L and Matsuda - my favorite characters.
1. A New Relationship

After Yagami-san was through yelling at Matsuda for pulling such a stupid stunt with the Yotsuba group, he'd told the young detective to go to his quarters for the rest of the day.  
That had been the worst part for Matsuda.  
The humiliation of being dismissed like a child was almost too much to handle.  
He tried to keep from looking at the other members of the group.  
He knew they were looking back at him with disgust and embarrassment and_pity_.

Worse, Matsuda realized, he couldn't look at L. He couldn't bear to see the look L would have for him.  
Matsuda swallowed his rage, "Y-yes, Chief."  
Clutching his stomach, Matsuda stood and straightened his back.  
He kept his chin up and his eyes straight as he left the room. He was determined to keep for revealing his own personal disgust at himself.  
--

In his personal quarters, Matsuda pulled off his suit coat and hung it up in his closet.  
He made sure his shoes were straight where he'd left them – next to the door.  
He set a pot of water to boil in the tiny kitchen and loosened his tie.  
He turned on the TV – a news report about Kira. He turned off the TV.  
He turned on the radio – a Kira-support show about Kira. He turned off the radio.  
He hated the silence in the apartment-like quarters. He flipped through his small CD collection, selected one and set it in his stereo.  
Just as the first notes were beginning to play, a knock sounded at the door.

Matsuda peered through the peep hole.  
He stared, actually, unsure of what to do.  
Standing on the other side of the door was the last person Matsuda would ever expect.  
"Open the door, Matsuda-san."  
Matsuda sighed and pulled open the door, "Ryuuzaki-san – w-what are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you, Matsuda-san – _without_ the microchips listening."  
"There are still cameras in my quarters." Matsuda said, stepping back to let the stooped sleuth in.  
"I know." L said, "I've kept an eye on you before."  
Matsuda frowned. He wasn't dumb – he knew that if there were cameras in his room, there must have been someone on the other end, watching.  
He just didn't think it would be L.

L walked in and Matsuda closed the door behind him.  
"Why are you…?" Matsuda asked, turning to L.  
L slapped him full in the face.  
Matsuda cried out and staggered backwards, against the door, "R-ryuuzaki-san! Why?"

"Idiot." L spat the word, "You could have been killed pulling that stupid stunt with the Yotsuba group. Don't you ever think?"  
Matsuda clutched his throbbing cheek, "I…"  
"Be quiet." L interrupted, "You moron. Do you realize you were _this close_ to being killed?"  
Matsuda stared at him. It was the worse feeling in the world – being called an idiot by the person he respected more than anyone else.  
It made Matsuda physically ill. He wanted to throw up. He fought the tears that threatened to spill.  
Anyone! Anyone other than L! He could stand it if anyone else called him an idiot and slapped him. He could take it. But not L. _This_ was unbearable.

"SHUT UP! Don't call me an idiot! I'm not stupid!" Matsuda roared, "Get out!"  
L glared at the floppy-haired detective, "I'm your superior. You can't talk to me like that."  
"I've already gotten this fucking lecture, you jerk. I don't fucking need it again – with physical violence added." Matsuda hissed, pulling open the door, "Get out!"  
"No."  
"Fuck you!" Matsuda grabbed L's arm, "I'm not a child for you to yell at and beat into submission! I still believe my actions were the correct course and we've received valuable information due to _my_ actions! But no one recognizes that!" He pulled L towards the door, "Instead it's 'Matsuda's blunder actually had some value…' as if it were mere coincidence. No one thanks me for risking my life. No one respects me! So fuck you, oh-great-and-powerful-L. I refuse to stand here and let you hit me and yell at me _anymore_."  
"Matsuda…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Matsuda shoved L out into the hallway.  
L grabbed his loosened tie and pulled him out, too, "You're going to listen to me _inside_ your quarters, Matsuda-san – whether you like it or not."  
"Get your fucking hands off of me." Matsuda shoved L away and turned, "If I can't have some fucking peace in my own damn quarters then fine – I'm out of here."  
"Matsuda-san!" L grabbed his shoulder, "If you leave here now, you're fired. You're off the team for good. You won't be allowed back in and I'll make sure you're not allowed to become a police officer again."

Matsuda turned and glared at the pale man, "What? How dare you threaten me! I've been a loyal member of this team since the beginning – I've risked my life going out into the public – showing _my_ face. I've bent over backwards to try to prove to you all that I'm not a burden on this team! What have you done? Pandered after Raito like some sick fucking puppy! You're obsessed with him! I'm tired of it! So FINE – if everyone thinks I'm such a fucking screw up, then fine. Fire me. Black-ball me from the only job I've ever known – fine. But don't fucking threaten me. If you say you're going to do all that then _do it._ Don't stand there and make a bunch of empty fucking _threats_."  
L grabbed the scruff of his shirt and shoved the angry young man against the wall.  
"I said get off of…!"

L closed the distance between them and ground his lips against Matsuda's.  
Matsuda had no idea what was happening. A moment ago, he'd been yelling in L's face – not at all his normal and much more personally preferred personality of humbleness and cheerfulness. But he'd been angry. He'd snapped.  
And all of a sudden, now L was kissing him.  
Although Matsuda had never kissed a boy before, he'd found that _this_ felt unbelievably good.

But this wasn't right!  
Matsuda grabbed L's arms and pushed him away with a gasp.  
"R-ryuuzaki-s-san… what… what are you doing…?" Matsuda stared at the man.  
L blinked back at him.  
In all honesty, L had no idea what he was doing either.  
--

L had always had a sort of affection for Matsuda.  
He was cheerful and lively when everyone else was so down-hearted in the investigation team.  
L didn't care to use the word 'naïve' but that's what Matsuda tended to be.  
So when he learned of Matsuda's dangerous situation, he was surprised that he felt very concerned. He realized that affection was stronger than he'd originally thought.  
When he explained his plan to rescue Matsuda, L had felt apprehensive.

He_knew_ his plan would work. Of course it would. He _knew_ that.  
He was still worried for Matsuda, though. And that worry created doubt.  
_What if_ the plan didn't work? What if Matsuda fell to his death?  
As they put their plan together and into action, L realized that he wasn't the only person who had been concerned for Matsuda.

Yagami Soichiro was also notably concerned.  
But, Soichiro's concern had developed from seeing Matsuda grow as a police officer into a detective. Soichiro viewed the young man almost like a son.  
L began to wonder what his concern for Matsuda grew from.  
They'd been working together for a time and L had come to enjoy his company.  
He thought Matsuda was handsome, nice and amusing. A good companion even.  
Even though he was a genius, he began to realize he'd developed a crush on Matsuda.

This sudden realization made L angry.  
Matsuda had endangered his life in some sort of stupid attempt at only Matsuda knew what.  
Not only had he risked the investigation but he'd put himself in a situation where he could be killed!  
L thought that this was unbelievably selfish. Didn't Matsuda know how it would affect the rest of the team if he were to die?  
L understood he liked Matsuda – probably more than he should.  
He worried that Matsuda wouldn't return and L would be left with unrequited feelings. He doubted himself and his plan and this made him angrier.  
So L worried and doubted and grew angrier and angrier.  
-

Sure enough, the plan worked to perfection.  
The Yotsuba group fell for it and believed Matsuda was dead.  
Matsuda was safe.  
When he'd returned to the headquarters, Soichiro had yelled at the young detective.  
L watched the humiliation flood Matsuda's handsome face as Soichiro commanded him to return to his personal quarters for the duration of the day.  
L watched Matsuda as he left the room – his back straight and his head held high in an attempt to show that he still had some dignity.

L tried to ignore the unbearable feeling of relief at seeing Matsuda. He wanted to hug the detective. He wanted to kiss him.  
More than anything, though, L wanted to slap him.  
He decided to wait – so that he would be calm when he talked to Matsuda.  
L tried to concentrate on the work at hand.  
But his mind continued to drift back to Matsuda.  
He asked Watari for another slice of cake but barely touched it when he received it.

L sighed. If he couldn't even eat his cake, there was something wrong. He had to talk to Matsuda.  
L found with each step closer to Matsuda's quarters, he grew angrier.  
His heart pounded in his chest and it hurt.  
His relief was palpable but his anger at Matsuda's foolish decisions was stronger.

L found himself standing at the door. A plain door.  
He could hear voices inside. The radio. Movement. The voices stopped.  
Silence. Movement. A cough.  
He curled his hand into a fist and knocked.  
Movement. The squeak of the peephole.

"Open the door, Matsuda-san." L heard himself say.  
A sigh.  
The door opened, "Ryuuzaki-san – w-what are you doing here?"  
"I want to talk to you, Matsuda-san – _without_ the microchips listening." L frowned. He wondered if the other investigators were listening to them now.  
"There are still cameras in my quarters." Matsuda said, stepping back.  
"I know." L said, "I've kept an eye on you before."

Matsuda frowned. His eyes narrowed but he said nothing about the comment.  
L walked in and Matsuda closed the door behind him.  
"Why are you…?" Matsuda asked, turning to L.  
L couldn't contain the anger he felt. His hand shook as Matsuda turned to him. He couldn't stop himself any more than he could stop the sun from rising.

L slapped him full in the face.  
Matsuda cried out and staggered backwards, against the door, "R-ryuuzaki-san! Why?"  
"Idiot." L spat the word, "You could have been killed pulling that stupid stunt with the Yotsuba group. Don't you ever think?"  
L couldn't bear the anger on Matsuda's face as he opened his mouth to speak, "I…"  
"Be quiet." L interrupted, "You moron. Do you realize you were _this close_ to being killed?"

"SHUT UP! Don't call me an idiot! I'm not stupid!" Matsuda roared, "Get out!"  
L glared at the floppy-haired detective. Didn't Matsuda understand?  
For the first time in his life, L found himself without a plan. Without an intelligent thought of what to do. He grabbed at straws. "I'm your superior. You can't talk to me like that."  
"I've already gotten this fucking lecture, you jerk. I don't fucking need it again – with physical violence added." Matsuda hissed, pulling open the door, "Get out!"  
L felt his stomach lurch, "No."

"Fuck you!" Matsuda yelled grabbing L's arm, "I'm not a child for you to yell at and beat into submission! I still believe my actions were the correct course and we've received valuable information due to _my_ actions! But no one recognizes that!" L couldn't think straight. He hated hearing Matsuda use such language! It was beneath him.  
He yanked at his arm as Matsuda pulled him towards the door, "Instead it's 'Matsuda's blunder actually had some value…' as if it were mere coincidence. No one thanks me for risking my life. No one respects me! So fuck you, oh-great-and-powerful-L. I refuse to stand here and let you hit me and yell at me _anymore_."  
"Matsuda…" L tried to interrupt. He wanted Matsuda to stop. To _listen._  
"I SAID GET OUT!" Matsuda shoved L out into the hallway.

L grabbed his loosened tie and pulled him out, too, "You're going to listen to me _inside_ your quarters, Matsuda-san – whether you like it or not."  
"Get your fucking hands off of me." Matsuda shoved L away and turned, "If I can't have some fucking peace in my own damn quarters then fine – I'm out of here."  
"Matsuda-san!" L grabbed his shoulder, "If you leave here now, you're fired. You're off the team for good. You won't be allowed back in and I'll make sure you're not allowed to become a police officer again." He flinched, hearing the words come out of his mouth.  
That wasn't what he meant! He didn't mean to threaten! The words came out wrong!

Matsuda turned and glared at the pale man and L felt sick at the look Matsuda was giving him. He never wanted to see Matsuda look back at him like that, "What? How dare you threaten me! I've been a loyal member of this team since the beginning – I've risked my life going out into the public – showing _my_ face. I've bent over backwards to try to prove to you all that I'm not a burden on this team!"  
L grit his teeth. He didn't think Matsuda was a burden!  
"What have you done? Pandered after Raito like some sick fucking puppy! You're obsessed with him! I'm tired of it!"  
Obsessed with Raito? L shook his head – it wasn't like that!

"So FINE – if everyone thinks I'm such a fucking screw up, then fine. Fire me. Black-ball me from the only job I've ever known – fine. But don't fucking threaten me. If you say you're going to do all that then _do it._ Don't stand there and make a bunch of empty fucking _threats_."  
L grabbed the scruff of his shirt and shoved the angry young man against the wall.  
Matsuda still didn't understand. L had made a hash of everything. Matsuda was yelling and cursing and _hating_ L. And in spite of the situation, L could only feel admiration for Matsuda.  
The anger in his eyes and the passion on his face – it made him more attractive than ever.  
"I said get off of…!"

L leaned in and kissed Matsuda – to stop Matsuda from cursing more, L tried to convince himself.  
He hadn't meant to do it so harshly – he wasn't familiar with the act, after all.  
But Matsuda didn't fight. In fact, the action seemed to make him lose all his fighting spirit.  
After a moment, Matsuda grabbed his arms and pushed him away, "R-ryuuzaki-s-san… what… what are you doing?"  
L could only stare at him. _What was he doing?_  
-

The two stared at each other for several long, awkward moments.  
Finally, L looked away, "I'm sorry, Matsuda-san. I… I don't… I'm sorry." He released his grip on Matsuda's shirt.  
Matsuda shook his head and pulled the pale man into his quarters.  
"You can't do this to me, Ryuuzaki-san." Matsuda said, closing the door, "Why did you slap me? Why did you call me an idiot and a moron?"  
L shook his head, "I… I was angry."  
"Then why did you kiss me? You can't… you can't hurt me like that and then kiss me, R-ryuuzaki-san! I can't bear that!"  
L stared at Matsuda.

"I can't stand the look in your eyes…," Matsuda said, "…when you call me an idiot. I can't stand knowing that I've disappointed you _again_."  
L shoved his hands in his pockets and rubbed the back of his left leg with his right foot.  
"Why did you kiss me?" Matsuda asked again.  
L shook his head, "It was a mistake. I'm sorry, Matsuda-san…"  
Matsuda's frowned, "Do you like me, Ryuuzaki-san? Romantically?"  
L couldn't meet Matsuda's eyes. What would he say if L admitted his feelings?  
Would he reciprocate? Would he reject?

L ground his teeth, "I…"  
"I like you, Ryuuzaki-san. A lot. I… that's why I hate to disappoint you. It's a terrible feeling – I don't think you know – to disappoint the person you love the most. It hurts me… even physically."  
Matsuda shook his head, "I don't know why you kissed me but… I just… I thought you should know that I like you."  
L stared at Matsuda.

"This must be very awkward, Ryuuzaki-san, I apologize. You… you don't have to stay here and console me. P-please… I… perhaps you should leave. I'm sorry… I don't know what has come over me..." Matsuda babbled.  
L moved closer and lifted his chin. He kissed Matsuda very lightly on the lips.  
"I like you, too, Matsuda-san." L pulled his hands from his pockets and touched Matsuda's forearms, "A lot."

* * *

Drabble, drabble, drabble.

I really like L x Matsuda. I don't know why more people don't.  
But then again, I really dislike Raito. LOL

These are just drabbles of an L x Matsuda relationship.  
-4ng3legg


	2. Almost Caught

Cool fingers slid through his hair.  
Matsuda shivered.  
"R-ryuuzaki-san…"  
L smiled but said nothing.  
"N-not here…"

L liked the blush that colored the detective's face, "No one is around."  
"They're just… right out there… someone could walk in…"  
L smiled widely, "_I know_."  
Matsuda swallowed hard.  
His eyes shifted wildly as he tried to figure out a way to get out of his current situation.

L's cool hands were unbuttoning his suit coat and Matsuda was having a hard time thinking rationally.  
'_L is supposed to be the rational one.'_ Matsuda's brain screamed as L's hands spread over his stomach. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of his dress-shirt.  
"Y-you can't… but…"  
"_Shh_… everyone will definitely come in if they hear you." L whispered in his ear.  
"Uhnnn…" Matsuda groaned when L's tongue flicked at his earlobe.  
"Shh." L repeated, "You're getting loud."

"W-we can't, Ryuuzaki-san…" Matsuda finally managed to speak.  
He pushed L's hands out from beneath his suit coat, "This is neither the time nor the place…"  
"Hm, you're right."  
Matsuda breathed a sigh of relief.  
"This isn't the right place."

L pulled open the pantry door and shoved Matsuda in, "Much better."  
"Ryuuzaki-san!" Matsuda whispered, shocked, as L walked in closing the door behind him.  
"I like it when you call my name." L murmured in the darkness, "But say, 'L'. Not 'Ryuuzaki.'"  
Cool fingers found the buttons of Matsuda's dress shirt again.

"Ryu-ah…_ahhh_… uhn… _L_…" Matsuda's head swam as L's cool lips pressed against his throat, his tongue flicking into his suprasternal notch.  
"Hm?"  
"Y-you're… we're… in pantry…" Matsuda mumbled incoherently, "We… pantry…"  
"Mm-hm," L undid the last button.  
"S-shirt…" Matsuda struggled to remember what he was trying to say, "You… _my shirt_."

"Yes, I've unbuttoned your shirt." L gently bit Matsuda's shoulder and dragged his tongue hard against the skin, "Mm, better than cake."  
His hands slid against Matsuda's wife-beater undershirt, "You wear too many clothes."  
Matsuda shuddered and grasped L's wrists, "You… I can't… _think_."  
"Are you saying you don't want to…?"

"I_did not_ say that." Matsuda panted, his head finally clearing, "Ryu-ah, _L_, this is not the place for… such activities."  
"But you _do_ want to?"  
"_Not here_."  
"That's not an answer – really."  
Matsuda sighed, "Of course I _want_ to but _not here_. I don't want to do anything in the pantry!"  
"Your body speaks otherwise." L grinded his knee against Matsuda's crotch, "Hm?"

Matsuda gasped, blushed bright red and released L's wrists, "L!"  
L took the opportunity to push his hands beneath Matsuda's undershirt, "Just relax, Matsuda-kun." He whispered in his ear, "It's obvious you desire this as much as I do."  
Matsuda's brain made one last valiant effort.  
He gripped L's shoulders and pressed his lips against L's.

L wasn't one to be easily distracted, though. His hands began loosening Matsuda's belt.  
"Mm!" Matsuda groaned and caught L's wrists again.  
L sank his teeth into Matsuda's bottom lip.  
Matsuda uttered a muffled curse and pulled away, "That _hurt_."

L tried to pull his wrists from Matsuda's grip, "You're being very obstinate."  
"No means no, _Ryuuzaki-san_." Matsuda dropped his wrists and began buttoning his shirt, "Please respect that."  
"Why are you denying yourself something you so obviously desire?"  
"We've got more important things to do than… _each other_." Matsuda blushed, "We're supposed to be working, _not_ fooling around in the pantry." Matsuda tucked his shirt in and tightened his belt.

L shoved his hands in his pockets and watched Matsuda as he straightened his tie and buttoned his suit coat, "Are you mad at me?"  
Matsuda sighed, "I'm more hurt that you wouldn't listen to me. I'm a little angry, I suppose."  
"Are you going to break up with me?"  
Matsuda smiled at this, "No – I'm annoyed but it's reassuring to know that you like me, apparently, very much."

"Do you not like me?"  
"I wish you wouldn't ask me questions when you already know the answer." Matsuda reached for the pantry door, "I adore you but there are more important matters at hand. But I promise to make it up to you later, _L_." Matsuda opened the door of the pantry and turned to face L, "Okay?"  
"With cake?"  
"If that pleases you." Matsuda laughed and lifted L's chin, "Maybe more." He placed a chaste kiss on his lips and left the pantry.

L stood quietly, as if waiting.  
"…3 …4 …5." L murmured, his thumb grazing his lips.  
Matsuda reappeared and pulled L into a mind-numbing kiss that made L's toes curl.  
After several moments, Matsuda lifted his head, "Later, _Ryuuzaki-san…_ definitely later."  
--

L could be patient.  
L could be _infinitely_ patient… when he wanted.  
L did not want to be patient. He _wanted_ to be beneath Matsuda while the young detective moved against him, on top… _inside_…  
"Ryuuzaki-san." An overly polite voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Raito-kun." L ground his teeth together, "Yes?" He asked as he turned to face the young man.  
"We've got some recent information that we need to consider."  
"Yes, of course."  
L's eyes flicked past Raito and focused on the dark-haired, blue-suited man working on a computer.

Matsuda lifted his head suddenly, as if he knew he was being watched.  
His eyes moved and met L's.  
Matsuda smiled gently. A warm blush rose in his cheeks.  
After a moment, Matsuda's eyes fell and he looked away.  
L tilted his head and continued to watch.  
Matsuda looked up and their eyes met again. Matsuda smiled wider and winked.  
--

L yawned and stretched.  
He absentmindedly poked the slice of cake in front of him.  
Behind him, sleeping on the couch, Matsuda was breathing softly.  
After everyone had left for the night, L had been hopeful that he and Matsuda could resume where they'd left off.  
However, L had noticed Matsuda's drowsy eyes and nodding head. He'd told the young man to sleep.

Matsuda had shaken his head, "N-no… Ryuuzaki-san, I'm f-f-fiiiiiiii…" He yawned deeply, "…ine."  
L had smiled.  
He placed a kiss on Matsuda's temple and waved him away to the couch, "I'll wake you if I need your help for anything."  
L was very impressed with himself.

He was very aware of how much he desired Matsuda but he'd put the needs of the young man before his own and L was somewhat proud of this.  
52-percent proud, L mused. The other 48-percent wanted to climb on Matsuda's sleeping form and have at it.  
But L didn't think Matsuda would appreciate that very much.  
Maybe he would. L didn't know for sure.  
He would have to ask Matsuda when the man was awake.

Behind him, Matsuda shifted in his sleep.  
His breath hitched and L turned, "Matsuda-san?"  
Matsuda grunted, "Ryuuzaki-san…?" He inhaled deeply and sat up, "How long have I been asleep?" He whispered – his voice rough from sleep.  
L's thumb grazed his lip, "A couple of hours. You should continue to rest, Matsuda-san."  
Matsuda rubbed his face with his hand, "I'm ok…" He lay back anyway, "You should rest, Ryuuzaki-san."  
"No." L said simply.

"Please, Ryuuzaki-san. I can watch over things while you rest. I won't mess anything up…" Matsuda chuckled softly, "I'll try not to, anyway."  
"It's not necessary." L said with a slight smile, "I'm not tired in the least."  
Matsuda smiled, "I find that hard to believe, L."  
"I'm fine."  
"Perhaps you just haven't exhausted yourself properly." Matsuda murmured, extending his hand to the dark haired detective, "L?"

L smiled, "Are you fully awake?"  
"Yes – it was much needed rest, L. _Come here._"  
L pushed himself out of his seat and walked over to the couch.  
"And what's your plan, Matsuda-san?" L asked as he stood before Matsuda.  
"Stress relief." Matsuda said with a laugh, "And if you get a little tired and feel the need for a nap then that's fine, too."

Warm hands grazed L's legs.  
L climbed onto Matsuda's lap, "You plan on tiring me out with sexual activity."  
"_No_. My plan is to have sex with you, L. If you get tired due to the activity, then that's just added bonus." Matsuda slid his hands beneath L's shirt.  
L shuddered at the touch of Matsuda's warm hands on his back.

Matsuda pushed up the shirt slowly, allowing his fingers to gently graze the exposed skin.  
L shuddered again and buried his face against Matsuda's neck, "Don't tease me."  
"I'm sorry I made you wait." Matsuda murmured as he pushed the shirt up and over L's head,  
"You're still making me wait." L said as he began unbuttoning Matsuda's dress shirt, "Hurry up and fuck me."  
Matsuda gasped at L's language, "You sound so sexy when you talk like that, L…"

L groaned and began grinding against Matsuda.  
Matsuda moaned and nodded, "Okay… okay… I get it." He grabbed L's hips to stop the movement and began tugging at the jeans, "Hurry up, huh?" He leaned forward and ran his tongue over L's nipple, "Faster?"  
L groaned, "_Faster_."

Matsuda had to laugh when the two began struggling to get L's pants off, "No, let me…"  
"Wait, I've got it…"  
"No, wait…"  
"Wait."  
"Stop… your leg is stuck!"  
"I've got it!"  
Finally the offensive pants were off and thrown aside.

Matsuda pulled the thinner man against his chest and kissed him.  
L pulled away and grabbed Matsuda's hand, "You're going too slow."  
He ran his tongue against Matsuda's index and middle fingers and began sucking them.  
Matsuda bit his lip as he watched his fingers slid in and out of L's mouth.

"Taste good?" Matsuda murmured, as he tugged L's boxers down.  
L pulled the fingers from his mouth and guided Matsuda's hand down, "Better than cake."  
He kissed Matsuda roughly, forcing his tongue into the slightly older man's mouth.  
Matsuda groaned and fingered L's entrance.

"Aa, I've got to come in for a little while so I can check over some files…" Light's voice floated from the entrance.  
It was dark in the room and the two men froze in their positions.  
"Hello? Is anyone here?"  
The two scrambled away from each other.

The room was suddenly filled with light and Light stood in the doorway, "Ah, Ryuuzaki-san, Matsuda-san."  
L stood several feet away from the couch, his pants on and his hands shoved deep into his pockets, "Light-kun, what're you doing here?"  
"I was just telling Misa-chan – I need to check over some files."  
"Is that really necessary?" Matsuda asked from where he sat on the couch. His legs were crossed and he was resting his chin on his hand, "You're here all the time, Light-kun. You really need to get some rest…"

"Agreed." L said, glancing at Matsuda, "But you're more than welcome to join us. Matsuda-san and I were about to…"  
"Ryuuzaki-san!" Matsuda said, "What…?"  
"It's okay, Matsuda-san, we can tell him."  
"What…? What's going on?" Light asked, looking from one man to the other.

"Matsuda-san is embarrassed." L said, giving Matsuda a strange smile, "He doesn't want anyone to know that when we're alone we like to…"  
The room grew deathly silent.  
"…to?" Light urged, his eyes on Matsuda.  
Matsuda blushed and covered his face.

"We like to… play hand-puppets." L pulled his hands from his pockets and pretended to talk to Light with his hand, "Ah, Light-kun… hello hello – how are yooou?" L said in a different voice.  
Light stared at L, then looked at Matsuda.  
Matsuda was also holding up his hands, "Gomen, gomen, Light-kun… would you like to join us?" Matsuda said in a high-pitched voice, "Room for one more, right, Monchichi?"  
"Right, Paco." L said.

They smiled at Light.  
Light smiled back and slowly backed out of the room. He turned off the lights, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
"Night, Light-kun." Matsuda said in his false voice.  
"Night night, Light-o-domo." L said.  
Light closed the door and the two men were left in the dark room, clenching their jaws as they fought to keep from laughing loudly.

* * *

I'm not cruel! I just wanted a fun story where they almost get caught.  
Don't expect any lemons from me, though - just to warn you.  
I'm not saying NEVER but just don't expect it.  
I don't write them well.  
Trust me when I say that.  
I'm a tease, I know. D:

LOL

I love L x Matsuda. They're so cute.

-4ng3legg


End file.
